


Kink meme: Asmodeus/MC one shots

by kazesuke



Series: Kink meme one-shots [18]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Somnophilia, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Asmodeus (Obey Me) for a kink meme I did on my tumblr.[originally posted on kazesuke.tumblr.com]
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kink meme one-shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083335
Kudos: 40





	1. Contents

This is a collection of one-shots from over on Tumblr when I took smut requests. 

Additional tags are listed below and in the summary of each chapter so you can see which go with which:

1: Contents  
2: Frottage  
3: Somnophilia (Vaginal sex)  
4: Pegging (topping from the bottom, light Dom/sub)  
5: Bondage (they/them pronouns, AFAB!MC)  



	2. Frottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Can I please request Asmo + frottage?
> 
> Content: frottage

She moaned softly, shuddering beneath him as he pressed her down into the bed. It had started with snuggling. They’d snuggled so many times before his cheek rubbing against hers, him telling her all the things he loved about her. 

But he’d never actually…

The thoughts flew from her head as his hips rocked against hers, their gazes meeting. Something in his expression softened, his body shuddering against hers. “I love the blush on your cheeks, I love the pleasure on your face.” 

He nuzzled her neck, enjoying all these new things he was discovering about her. “I love how good you feel. Have you done this before?” He grinned as the heat intensified in her cheeks but she didn’t answer. “I’d be jealous if someone else saw you like this.” 

She tugged him down to her lips, kissing the words away. Asmodeus embarrassed her too much, talked too much sometimes. Their hips continued to rock together, pleasure unceasing and endless. 

Heat built in her stomach, his hands running over her uniform as warmth radiated from her. He could practically taste her pleasure and he wanted desperately to taste her slick heat. 

Asmodeus breathed her name, nipping her earlobe. The hard outline of his cock fit perfectly between her thighs as their hips moved faster to that desperate climb of pleasure. He cradled her face as though she was precious. 

She was. This strange little human that had made pacts with all of them. This beautiful little soul that radiated warmth and kindness and love. He’d lusted over so many things in all his centuries. 

He lusted after her but there was something else, something unfamiliar that squeezed in his chest. “I love you.” 

Asmodeus had said it so many times before but something about this time made her breath hitch and tipped her over the edge. Her body clenched and trembled, aching for more but the pulse of him she felt as he came was enough for now. 

He moaned loudly and so lewdly, in fact, that it made her whole body flush more than rutting against him had. She buried her face in his neck, arms wrapping around his waist and mumbling embarrassed. 

He chuckled and kissed her hair, settling happily on top of her. The familiar sensation of his cheek rubbing insistently against her temple forced a giggle from her lips. “Embarrassed little human. Cute 💖”


	3. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Somnophilia asmo (obey me!) Or isaac (ikevamp)? Please?
> 
> Content: somnophilia, vaginal sex

Asmo’s fingers walked slowly down her curves, gliding over her warm skin. She’d kicked the covers off sometime in the night though it still tried to cling to her stomach. 

Her nipples had tightened in the cooler air of the room before Asmo leant across her and slowly teased and tugged at one. She squirmed a little in her sleep, her pleasure rising and a sweet little moan slipping past her lips. 

He curled up against her side, taking her other nipple between his lips as he licked and sucked, humming softly as he felt her body squirm, near waking before he eased back to gentle licks as she fell back into sleep. 

Asmo explored her body, touches light and fleeting as he watched her every reaction. None of it could be hidden or held back like this, he was free to indulge in her every movement, her every soft mewl. 

He did miss the cute little blushes of embarrassment though. 

His fingers drifted lower as he moved to settle between her legs. Her pussy was dripping with desire, a quiet gasp leaving her as he traced his fingers through her silky lips. 

The taste of her on his tongue only made his cock swell as his eyes moved greedily over her. Asmo slid her slender legs over his shoulders, slowly curling over her body as his cock rubbed between her slick folds. He groaned, never one to hold back his own noises of pleasure. Moans escaped on her every breath as the tip of his cock rubbed and pressed against her clit, undoubtedly sending jolts of pleasure to her sleepy mind. 

“Asmo-” she breathed and he thought she’d woken for a minute until she shifted and settled. 

Asmo couldn’t help but giggle. “Even in your dreams you see me? I’m so lucky, my cute human.” He rocked again, feeling the arch of her hips as her body sought him out and greedily took what she wanted.

He didn’t mind. He loved this side of her, he loved all sides of her, he loved anything and everything to do with her so much that it made his chest burn hotter than anything he’d felt before. 

He kept a slow, steady rhythm, wanting to keep this soft warmth forever. His cock was soaked in her juices, her thighs trembling oh so softly as he brought them both pleasure. He didn’t want to wake her from her precious sleep but he also didn’t want her to miss the show. 

The two sides warred with each other but his hips never faltered, his moans never stopped. Her’s didn’t either as she slept on.

He surged forward and took her lips, unable to hold back anymore. She was too precious, too beautiful, too perfect. 

She woke somewhere around the time he nibbled on her lip and he drew back. Her gaze was sleepy, disorientated and he couldn’t help but love that too. “Good morning,” he chirped, nipping her lip. “You feel so good.” 

The blush of embarrassment he’d been missing scorched her cheeks as the pleasure seemed to catch up with her all at once and where her hips had briefly faltered they started again. Much faster than before. “A-Asmo, please-” 

She was so desperate already, her mind having gone from zero to full blown pleasure that she already begged for him as he thrust harder between her slick lips. His cock pulsed and rubbed against her clit, her head digging back into the pillows as she finally came undone. 

He spilt over her stomach and chest, the white strands looking elegant against her flushed skin. It made him want to eat her up. 

Asmo told her as much, giggling when she turned flustered and embarrassed. He kissed her nose and eased her legs down before making good on his threat. 

What harm was a little early morning breakfast?


	4. Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi Kaze!! May I request #12(pegging) for Obey Me's Asmo? :D
> 
> Content: pegging, topping from the bottom, light Dom/sub

“Perfect~” Asmodeus’ eyes washed over her from head to toe enjoying the contrast between her soft skin and curves to the thick dildo jutting between her legs. He licked his lips, looking forward to taking it. He leant forward and pressed a light kiss to the tip. 

She wouldn’t be able to feel it, though he was sure he could do something about that another time - Devildom had all sorts of advance toys, after all - but she shivered all the same. Her cheeks flushed with heat and he giggled. 

“Would you like me on my hands and knees, miss~?”

“No, I want you on your back so I can see your pretty face.” She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned. Oh so she had done this before~ She’d seemed so nervous suggesting it to him that he’d wondered. 

“Well who doesn’t~” He reclined back against his many pillows and cushions, settling comfortably in a half upright position. Asmodeus dropped his hand into his lap, shivering as he idly stroked himself, unable to keep his eyes off her. She was so beautiful. 

The bed dipped as she climbed onto it, cock bobbing enticingly and he wanted nothing more than to worship it. But she grinned and grabbed his ankle, jerking him down the bed. “I said on your back, Asmodeus.” 

Oh full name, he was in trouble. It didn’t bother him. He flashed her a sweet smile, lifting his leg and sliding it over her shoulder. “I just wanted to give you a little show first.” She smacked his thigh and he moaned softly as she grabbed lube and drizzled a generous amount into her hand. 

She stroked the dildo, coating it evenly before her cool, wet fingers slid over his ass and teased his hole. Asmodeus slid his other leg over her shoulder and dug his heels into her back as he arched off the bed a little. He shuddered and groaned as she fucked him with her finger.

He groaned her name about to whine for more when she gave it to him. His own cock stood painfully hard, come dribbling down it as his excitement built. She was going to feel so wonderful inside him. Her fingers stretched and teased him, rubbing close to his prostate before slipping away again, making him whine. 

His sharp pants were punctuated by his begging. “Miss - please- give me your big, hard cock.” Amusement bubbled up as her cheeks flushed red and she tried to gain the upper hand from him.

But they both knew she wasn’t the one in charge, no matter how Asmodeus addressed her. She slipped her fingers from him, giving his ass a sharp smack that made him moan loudly and his dick bounce in excitement. He rocked his hips, letting the dildo slip between his cheeks and bump up against his entrance. 

A shudder skittered down his spine and he sighed in what sounded like relief when she started to push forward. Her hands gripped his hips as she pulled him down on the thick cock and he let her. She knew he had the strength to push her down and ride her for as long as he damn well pleased but another time. 

He was far interested in watching the look of concentration on her face as the dildo disappeared inside him, as she adjusted her position to get more comfortable. Asmodeus sighed once more when she was fully seated inside him. He gave an experimental squeeze, groaning at the fullness. “Mmm, what a nice, big, cock you have, miss.”

She pressed forward, his body contorting as she pressed a hungry kiss to his lips, nipping and biting his lips. “Do you like it, slut?” 

“You know just want to say to a guy, don’t you miss~” He teased, a delighted shudder at the word slut working through him. “Your slut.” 

Asmodeus gasped in surprise when she started to move. She rocked her hips forward, letting her slide deeper than he’d expected and sending familiar sparks of pleasure all through his body. 

And then he heard the buzz. 

And then he felt it. 

Well humans certainly were inventive! 

He felt the vibrations of the cock all through his body but what he delighted in most were her moans of pleasure and the sudden quickness of her thrusts. She pounded into him with such skill he could’ve sworn the cock she wore was real for all the ways she knew how to use and control it. 

Asmodeus trembled and moaned, cock aching for release as she held his hips firmly and pounded into him. “Ah - oh-” He couldn’t even get the words out to tease her about it as she hit that wonderful spot inside him and stars burst. 

He was practically giddy from his own pleasure and the feedback of hers rushing over his skin. As though he had a second set of nerves that had lit up, blazing in the darkness. His hand strayed to his cock but she fiercely batted it away and that alone was enough to tip him over the edge. 

His thick spurts of come painted his chest as he rode out his orgasm, entire body shuddering. She’d thrust hard inside him, hips grinding as the vibrations finally brought her end and she shuddered above him. 

They both panted into the space between them, limbs temporarily frozen as the pleasure slowly but surely seeped out of them - taking all of their energy with it. 

A good thing Asmodeus had pre-prepared a bath as always. Her muscles were going to need it


	5. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Asmo with bondage? Being used on reader if possible
> 
> Content: they/them pronouns, AFAB!MC, bondage

Asmo hummed softly as he worked, not really acknowledging his partner as he wound the thick rope around their wrists and through his headboard. He’d come to them soon enough.

Tying them down was its own pleasure, his lust building and simmering beneath the surface with each wrap of the cord. Asmo removed the last of their uniform, hands skimming against warm skin and palming sensitive places that drew breathy moans from desperate lips. 

Asmo giggled and tied down each ankle, pressing reverent kisses to heated skin.

He settled on his knees between their spread legs, admiring the view and the heat in their cheeks. Asmo smiled again but more like the predator that had caught its prey.

His fingers immediately rubbed and slipped against their pussy. “So ready for me already?” he cooed sweetly, looking between their flushed face and the wet hole he wanted to sink into and worship. 

Asmo circled their pussy slowly, tracing the wet edge but not letting any part of him slip inside. “A little bit of rope gets you all worked up, huh~?”

He took their lips, swallowed their words knowing all he needed to know about the answer: “No, it’s you.”


End file.
